


Medley：風邪

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [11]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 伊吹重感冒→傳染給志摩→ 一起生病 → 一起洗澡時志摩不小心開啟了伊吹的新世界大門(ง •̀_•́)ง
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 關於笨蛋不會感冒的都市傳說

伊吹藍，四機搜404隊員之一，目前發高燒燒到生活不能自理。

在零下的冬日為了追犯人而與犯人一起跳到河裡，失溫到意識迷糊的伊吹被送到醫院，至於感冒病毒可能是在醫院檢查時不小心惹上的。

對於這次的事件志摩表示不管是犯人還是伊吹都是相當勇武，說跳河就跳河的勇氣也不是人人都有。

志摩把重感冒的搭檔兼戀人接到家裡，趁休假日有空照顧一下伊吹——放他自己一個在家搞不好他會餓死。畢竟伊吹現在只會躺在志摩的床上抱著特大號的ポリまる娃娃大睡特睡。

志摩撥開伊吹的瀏海，為他更換已經失效的退熱貼。左手輕輕放在熱燙的額頭上，伊吹過高的體溫透過手心傳來。

「腦細胞已經夠少了還燒成那樣，真是的。」志摩一邊心想一邊換上新的退熱貼，然後量了體溫。

39.9度也太高了吧。

志摩皺了皺眉，決定先用中午吃不完的白飯煮一鍋雜炊讓伊吹在吃藥前吃。他替伊吹蓋好被子，躡手躡腳地關上門，不想讓任何聲音打擾伊吹的休息。

伊吹真的很努力了，拉著因為冰冷的川流而抽筋幾乎要溺死的犯人爬上河畔時不光是身體，連嘴唇都是白色的。

戴上耳機聽著隨機播放的音樂，志摩洗好米再把高湯和水放進砂鍋，等水煮沸的同時將去骨雞腿肉切片，然後用熱水稍微燙了一下雞肉除去肉裡的血水，砂鍋裡的湯汁煮滾後將雞肉放入鍋裡。志摩彎身看了看砂鍋底下扭動開關轉成小火，加入白飯持續攪拌直到再次沸騰。

一邊煮飯一邊哼歌志摩沒有注意到身後的人，人形暖爐貼上戀人的後背雙手圈住對方的腰，下巴擱在肩膀上以略為沙啞的嗓音說：「好香，志摩ちゃん在煮什麼？」

「親子雜炊，生病不要貼那麼近會傳染的。」連我都病了誰要照顧你這個笨蛋？

「我是因為追犯人才感冒的哦，志摩ちゃん不誇我一下嗎？」

拖著人形暖爐走到冰箱，志摩拉開門拿出三顆蛋再回到流理台前。

「嗯嗯很棒很棒做得很好。醒了就去喝水，保溫壺裡有暖水。」

「合点承知の助。」伊吹鬆開兩臂，乖乖走到餐桌邊拉開椅子坐下為自己倒了杯水。雖然睡了一整天但腳步仍是些許不穩，就連眼前志摩打蛋的身影都好像有點模糊。

志摩將蛋液倒進鍋中等蛋煮到半熟，最後灑上少量蔥花就能開始吃了。熄火後他將冒著熱氣的砂鍋端到餐桌放在隔熱墊上，伊吹忍不住湊近聞了聞簡單卻好吃的雜炊，疲憊的臉上滿是期待的笑容。

志摩正要舀粥時被伊吹阻止，他說：「等一下！是志摩ちゃん煮的晚餐當然要好好拍下來。」

病成這樣還有心力把照片丟到facenote啊？志摩舔了舔下唇等待伊吹拍完想要的照片後再繼續方才被中止的動作。不過可以看見伊吹露出那樣的表情說不定是快好了？重感冒的話照道理說應該不會有食慾才是。

「啊好熱！」一口吃掉一湯匙的熱粥，伊吹被燙到舌頭。

「笨蛋，慢慢吃，砂鍋又不會長腿跑掉。」

「因為hen好吃嘛。」伊吹口齒不清地道，瞇著的雙眼訴說他吃著志摩親手煮的飯有多滿足。

是看了心情就會好起來的表情。

飯後伊吹不停叫嚷要與志摩一起洗碗卻被趕到浴室，進去前還吃了一顆感冒藥。

「我想跟你洗碗不行嗎為什麼要逼我洗澡！」試圖與志摩講道理的伊吹頂著一張紅通通的臉毫無說服力。

「是病人就給我好好洗澡然後睡覺！」志摩把毛巾與換洗衣物塞到伊吹懷中，推著他的背將對方推進浴室。

「志摩ちゃん我們又為了小事而吵起來了！」

「うぜえ～」重重地關上門，碰的一聲，客廳瞬間清靜下來。志摩洗乾淨用過的餐具後伊吹差不多洗完了，聽到對方唱著歌步入睡房，他隨即進去沖澡。

掀開被子鑽進早就被伊吹睡暖的被窩中，想要關掉床頭燈時伊吹突然開口。

「志摩，我聽說感冒後要出一身汗才會好，不如我們......」他將ポリまる放在旁邊，伸手摸了摸志摩的小腹。

「結構です。」

「那句話不能說噢。」伊吹輕輕親上志摩的唇，抓住對方的內褲邊往下用力一扯。

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋——」

志摩的聲音隱沒於伊吹的吻中。

第二天早上。

伊吹覺得自己好了許多，倒是志摩吞了吞口水驚覺喉嚨很痛。

糟糕。

關於笨蛋不會感冒這個都市傳說，志摩一未要說的是......

笨蛋會感冒，而且笨蛋會試圖將自己的感冒病毒傳染給其他人。


	2. 三十八度高溫

志摩為了確認是喉嚨痛抑或是喉嚨乾而將黏在身上的伊吹甩開抓起床邊的杯子喝了口水。過了一整夜後已經變冷的清水流經食道落到胃中。

好痛，喉嚨的業火在燃燒！

志摩盯著始作俑者在旁邊捏捏揉揉ポリまる的臉頰突然一陣怒氣衝上腦門，這下好了大家一起感冒。

那隻野生動物專挑不適當的時候發情，明明已經折衷過了還是被傳染了。昨天說過不要親嘴到最後還是被吻得暈頭轉向，意識騰雲駕霧，來不及吞嚥的唾液從微張的嘴邊流下。伊吹啃咬自己雙唇的力度時輕時重，輕時猶如羽毛搔癢，搔進骨髓；重的時候猶如宣告主權，刻入靈魂。

志摩對於伊吹的吻毫無招架之力。

「不多躺一會嗎？」

「結構です。」他搖搖頭，拿起耳溫槍換上新的耳套放進耳內按下按鈕。

「我不是說不能說這句嗎！」

志摩眉頭輕皺瞪著伊吹，臉上寫的比起困擾更多的是嫌棄。

「伊吹藍。」

「是。」

「38度。」志摩將有數字的那一面面向伊吹，然後走向冰箱拿出一袋冰代替已經一塊不剩的退熱貼。

「嗯......」伊吹跟過去，吸了吸鼻子，看向窗外的晴空發出象徵正在思考的聲音，「我們像昨天一樣再キャッキャウフフ幾次出一身汗就會好了，你看我好了很多。」

「還キャ？還キャ啊？」志摩咬著牙，左手攥緊冰粒黏成一大塊的冰袋往流理台砸，碰的一聲把伊吹的魂魄嚇到飛走。氣到極點無處發洩只好握住冰袋往伊吹身上打，伊吹抬手抵抗卻總是被逮到機會進攻。

「哇啊啊啊志摩ちゃん殺人啦！！！好冷！！！咳咳咳咳咳咳嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔——」伊吹鬼吼鬼叫的時候吸入的空氣抓撓乾燥的喉嚨，使人發瘋的痕癢感讓伊吹忍不住一頓狂咳，甚至咳到幾乎要吐出來。

「你......」看見伊吹起伏的胸膛，志摩不知道為何覺得自己的喉嚨也癢起來，急忙喝口水滋潤滋潤。

「志摩我突然發現，不見了呢。」伊吹以手腕擦了擦嘴角，抓住志摩的手腕仔細端詳，換上嚴肅的表情。

「什麼不見了？」

「你手腕上的曬痕。志摩一直都穿著外套所以手腕跟手臂其實是兩截色哦。」

「哈？突然講這個？」志摩疑惑地看了一眼自己的手腕，自己從來都未有在意過曬痕或皮膚是否白皙這個問題。當警察就算是日曬雨淋都不能有什麼怨言，而且也無暇去管。

昨夜。

志摩側臥在床上輕撫軟綿綿的布偶死命忍耐不讓自己叫出聲。一條腿抬起擱在伊吹身上被他單手圈住，因為志摩說要遠離感冒中的伊吹的臉於是對方就用了這個姿勢。

覺得還可以進得更深，伊吹拉過志摩的手臂讓對方與自己的胯下更加貼近。伊吹擺動腰肢抽送時其實注意到自己一直很愛暗中觀察的曬痕消失了，也許是因為冬天日曬不足吧。但燈光昏暗無法確定，直到剛剛被志摩用冰袋打認真看過對方的手之後才能確認。

「嗯，真的很喜歡看呢。巡邏的時候，一～直一直都在看你的手跟脖子。」

「變態。」志摩乾脆將冰袋丟到伊吹身上。

「冷！噯，志摩，真的不キャッキャウフフ嗎？」

「笨蛋，不要。」

要キャ就等病好時再來キャ到天昏地暗。志摩將這句藏於心裡，知道一旦說出口伊吹一定會在下一瞬間說他痊癒了。

但是自己剛剛才被伊吹刑警傳染呢。


	3. 迷戀

可能發燒真的會讓人的腦細胞燒乾，伊吹提出共浴要求時自己居然二話不說答應了。

浴室裡水氣氤氳，分別洗好澡的兩人進入浴缸面對面而坐。地方狹窄，伊吹無處可放的長腿一條屈起一條擱在志摩肩上。

「幹嘛。」

看見伊吹若無其事又理所當然的表情突然好想作弄他。志摩將腿伸到伊吹腿間，以腳底輕輕磨擦對方的性器。

「志摩？這樣，好奇怪。」伊吹說話斷斷續續，顯然是沒有預料到志摩會有這種舉動。

「不要？那就不繼續了。」志摩聳聳肩，正想把腳抽離時被伊吹抓住腳踝示意他繼續當下的動作。

入浴劑將一缸熱水染成不透光的奶白色，水面之下的畫面全憑各人想像，伊吹閉上眼呼吸加重，腦中浮現出志摩幫自己足交的畫面。

志摩以右足的腳趾夾住伊吹的龜頭擠壓，時而以左足足底磨蹭柱身，時而以腳背撫弄囊袋。

舒服得渾身酥麻，從未有過的感覺讓伊吹忍不住發出粗重的呼吸混合少量輕吟的聲音。瞧見伊吹那宛如處男開拓新世界的模樣讓志摩的玩心大發，他調整坐姿將伊吹的陰莖以兩腳夾住前後磨擦，已經分不清自己感受到的是伊吹的體溫還是暖水的溫度。

浴缸裡的水晃動，灑出了一些。

伊吹盯著輕輕抬起下巴，露出不認輸的微笑的志摩知道對方是想與自己較勁。

總覺得露出這種表情的志摩有一場王的氣場，光是看到志摩那個眼神就已經硬得發痛，更遑論忍著不射。

志摩認真起來坐直身子，調整雙腿的動作，甚至將那根性器用腳趾勾住按在浴缸底微微施力踩壓，被踩得隱隱作痛時伊吹終於受不住而高潮了，一股又一股精液射入水裡與熱水融合。

伊吹昂起頭粗喘，汗水使他未乾的前髮黏在額頭上。腦中只有一千零一個念頭：被志摩弄痛好爽。志摩大概也沒有想過自己一不小心開發了伊吹新的癖好。

有點不妙。

「志摩，我發現一件很不得了的事。」伊吹準備把擠上牙膏的牙刷放進口裡前說。

往臉上塗抹保護品的志摩透過鏡子看了伊吹一眼後問：「什麼？」

「我發現自己好像很喜歡被志摩ちゃん踩。」

「變態？」

「是志摩ちゃん的專屬變態。怎麼說，是新世界的感覺。」伊吹比了個手勢，那顆牙膏從牙刷飛走不知道甩到哪裡去。

「你！笨蛋！刷完牙再來說。」目睹一切的志摩忍不住笑了，他推了推伊吹然後幫他再擠一次牙膏。

伊吹認認真真刷好牙，繼續剛才未完的話題。

「志摩，踩我。」

志摩疑惑地瞇起雙眼後退幾步，然後乾脆關上浴室的門從現場逃離。

「志摩～踩我～志摩～志摩！」伊吹追過去，從後方抱住正在吞藥丸的志摩搖晃。志摩決定不管他直接爬進被窩，免得伊吹等下又來跟他搶ポリまる。

這麼精神一點都不像重感冒嘛伊吹藍，志摩將玩偶緊緊擁在懷中想。


End file.
